Amarga tentación
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Hoy es San Valentin y Hanji le regala a Levi bombones como muestra de su amistad, pero Levi al principio los rechaza, aunque despues los dos se pondran a jugar con ellos... -Contiene Lemon! owo-


- Yahoo~ feliz San Valentin a todos! :DDDD Yo lo celebro con este fic, ya que mi novio no esta en España uwú espero que os guste, es el primer fic que contiene lemon e.e espero que haya echo un buen trabajo... Gracias por leer :))) -

* * *

**Amarga tentación**

- LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *grita corriendo hacía él*

Aaah... llevaba tiempo sin escuchar esa voz.

- ¿Qué quieres Jeager? *se gira mirándolo*

Vaya! No pensaba que iba a estar tan impresentable... Sudaba como un pollo.

- M-Mi... Mikasa! Esta... Esta loca! *jadeando*

- ¡Ereeeeeen! *sale del cuartel*

- Kyaaaa! *se esconde detrás de Levi* Ayúdeme...

- Sal de hay inmediatamente mocoso si no quieres morir... *le mira de reojo*

- Prefiero morir a sus manos que no me mate ella *señala a Mikasa*

- Eren... ¿por que te escondes? soy yo, tu hermana. *intenta cogerle*

- Nooo! Déjame en paz! No pienso aceptar ningún regalo de San Valentin de tu parte! *sale de detrás de Levi al intentar ser cogido por Mikasa*

Hum... Al fin se me despega. No entiendo por que tanta celebración e interés por el día de San Valentin. Para mi es un día cualquiera... Puf, compadezco por un momento a Jeager, Arckeman no le deja en paz al pobre... Cosas de niños.

- ¡Levi~! Ya estoy aqui~ *saluda con la mano*

Hablando de niños... Aqui llega Hanji y montada a que viene de divertirse un poco con Mike. Aaah...Si esta escena no era ya lo suficientemente infantil ella se encargara de completarla del todo.

- Eh chicos, ¿a que viene tanto alboroto? *se baja del caballo*

- Doctora! Ayudeme por favor! Mikasa quiere casarse conmigo! *se abraza a Hanji*

- Uh? No creo que sea para tanto... *gotita*

- No lo es. Yo solo quiero regalarle esto. *enseña una caja marrón con un alzo azul marino*

- Wooh! Ves Eren? Mikasa solo quiere regalarte bombones de San Valentin! *intenta animarlo*

- *mira a Mikasa de reojo sin despegarse de Hanji* ¿Solo es eso, Mikasa?

- hu! *afirma con la cabeza y abre la caja, dejando ver bombones dentro*

- Ah! *eufórico se despega de Hanji y va hacia Mikasa* Deberías haberlo dicho antes tonta! *le coge parte de la bufanda y se la tira a la cara*

- *se sonroja levemente* Es que apenas me viste con la caja y saliste corriendo...

- Pensaba que era un anillo de compromiso! *avergonzado*

- Aah... los hombres son los que suelen proponer matrimonio a las mujeres no al reves... *se acomoda sus gafas*

- ñom..ñom...*come bombones* pego de todos modoz... *hace una pausa y se aleja de Mikasa asustado* Los bombones son una miestra de amor! *asustado*

- Mira que eres idiota Jeager... se supone que el día de San Valentin es el día del amor y la amistad... Los bombones de Ackerman no tienen porque ser una declaración de amor.

Aunque no lo parecía. Arckeman se puso roja justo cuando dije lo de la declaración. A lo mejor si lo era...

- Ñehe... *sonrisa picara* Y tu, don poker face, ¿como es que sabes tanto del dia de San Valentin?

- ¿Uno no puede ser culto?

- Tu no eres culto, sino bruto! Ah... de todos modos... TOMA!

Esa estupida cuatro ojos seguro que había bebido algo en mal estado estando con Mike... En sus manos tenía una caja negra con un lazo verde oscuro. No es posible... ¿se me esta declarando? Me quede de piedra...

- *le golpea la cabeza* Sigues aqui enano? Esto es para ti de mi parte! *sonríe*

- No lo quiero... *la mira serio*

- *se acerca a él y le mete la caja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta* Pues lo vas a aceptar! Es una muestra de que te quiero mucho! *le da golpecitos donde le guardo la caja*

- He dicho que no lo quiero! *coge la caja y se la tira al pecho de Hanji*

- *la coge al vuelo* Eh? pero si es una muestra de mi cariño hacia ti... *pucheritos*

- No me interesa el cariño que me tengas... *se va hacia la puerta del cuartel*

- Uuuh... de todos modos te los voy a dar...*susurra por lo bajo* Oye Eren, ¿puedes quitarte de ahí? Tengo que llevar a este fortachon al establo... *acaricia a el caballo*

- *escondido detrás del caballo* Ñeh... si usted lo dice... Pero si me pasa algo por culpa suya no podrá dormir bien esta noche!

- Ju, ju, juuu... Eso no sera problema! *se aleja al establo con el caballo, dejando detrás suya a Eren que huía de Mikasa*

No puede ser... no puede ser... es imposible! *entra en su habitación* ¿como a sido capaz de regalarme algo a MI!? Pero si no he echo nada para ganarmelo... Y encima no es que la trate bien como para que me quiera... ¿o si? *se rasca la cabeza* Aaaaaah! para ya de pensar en estupideces y centrate en dormir! ¿donde es que esta mi pijama?

- *toca a la puerta* ¿Levi? ¿Estas aqui?

Mierda! Es Hanji! *mira por todos lados* ¿vendra a darme otra vez el regalo?

- Leeeviii... No te traigo el regalo de antes... *intentando convencerlo*

- *abre la puerta* Entonces que es lo que-

- *le empuja y entra en el cuarto* Yahoooo! Te traigo uno nuevo!

Ah... ¿quien me manda a mi a abrirle la puerta?

- Toma! *le deja una caja roja sin lazo encima de la mesa*

- Te he dicho que no-

- Esto no es mio.

- Eh? ¿ y entonces de quien es?

- De Mike *sonríe ampliamente*

Ahora si que me había quedado de piedra... Un hombre... A mi... Brrrr *escalofrío*

- Tiralo... *face palm*

- No los voy a tirar! Es una muestra de amistad de Mike... *pucheritos*

- No me los pienso comer... *se acerca a su cama*

- Ah.. que remedio *abre la caja y empieza a comerse un bombón* tendré que comermelos yo...

- Mejor, asi me ahorras el sufrimiento... no me gustan las cosas dulces.

- ¿Por eso tomas cafe? *se sienta encima del escritorio y coge otro bombón*

- Siiii, por eso tooomo cafeee *dándole la razón como a los tontos*

Ah.. ahora me siento un poco mal. Sus bombones seguro que eran como los de Mike, un simple regalo de amistad, de amigos...

- Hanji...

- Hm? *le mira con otro bombón en la boca*

- ¿Todavía tienes los tuyos?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A los bombones, corta de mente.

- Aaaaah, si... ¿los quieres?

- Hm... si.

-Pues no te los doy *saca la otra caja y la abre, sacando uno de los bombones y metiendoselo en la boca*

Ah... ya me he artado. ¿Encima de que son para mi se los come ella? no gracias... *se acerca a Hanji bruscamente y le quita el bombón de la boca con la suya* ¿no eran ara mi? pues entonces me los comere todos... aunque tenga que quitárselos a la fuerza... *coge a Hanji de la barbilla y le quita parte del chocolate que tenía en la boca con su lengua* todo...

- Ah... *gime al sentir el contacto de su lengua con la de Levi* Levi, ¿qué haces? *sonrojada*

- *coge un bombón de la caja* reclamar lo que es mio... *se mete el bombón en la boca y se lo pasa a Hanji, que esta lo recibe primero con la lengua y después lo muerde* Ah,ah, aaah... *niega* no lo muerdas...

-L-levi... no- *es interrumpida por Levi, quien le da un apasionante beso con parte del bombón ahora derretido*

Asi aprenderá a no querer lo que es mio... Ah... ahora que lo pienso, esto se siente... bien. El contacto de su lengua con la mía me gusta. Debe ser porque los bombones son de un chocolate amargo...

- *se separa de ella cogiendo aire* me sorprende que ya supieras que no me gustan las cosas dulces...

- *cogiendo aire también* Ah... no hay que ser un genio para saberlo... *se ríe* todo el mundo lo sabe.

- No me interesan los demás... *coge a Hanji y la tumba en la cama* ahora mismo, solo me interesas tu... * la coge de la coleta y lame su labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca de Hanji que esta, le responde de la misma forma*

No se como hemos llegado a esto. Estoy besando a Hanji... Y lo peor es que me encanta... No puedo parar de rozar mi lengua con la suya, de sentir como su pesada respiración se funde con la mía...No creo que me precipite en decir que los dos ardemos en deseo... No puedo más... *le desabrocha poco a poco la camisa* quiero que sea mía totalmente... Quiero mucho más... *al terminar de desabrochar la camisa de Hanji, se quita la suya bruscamente* Quiero a Hanji solo para mi... *baja la mano hasta la abertura del pantalón, metiendo la mano dentro y rozando el clítoris de Hanji por encima de su ropa interior*

-Hmm... ah... *gime sonrojada sin despegar sus labios de los de Levi*

Llegados a este punto, quiero explorar a Hanji... No me importa como... *empieza a lamer el cuello de Hanji con deseo, Hanji también quiso participar besando como podía el cuello de Levi* Ah... estoy seguro de que Hanji puede sentir mi erección... No se si debería avergonzarme o alegrarme por que lo note, solo se que ella es la única que me hace sentir bien. *recorre el cuerpo de Hanji de cuello a abdomen paseando su lengua por todas partes, cuando llega a la cintura le quita los pantalones junto con las bragas* Yo también, quiero que ella se sienta bien... *roza su lengua por el clítoris de Hanji, quien se retorció en deseo arqueándose hacia atrás* Ni si quiera repare en que lo que estaba haciendo era realmente asqueroso... Nunca en mi vida hubiera pensado en hacerlo de no ser porque Hanji me abrió las puertas a un sentimiento que nunca antes tuve: lujuria. La deseaba tanto que no me importaba nada más que sus gemidos de placer, su tacto, su sabor... *introdujo uno de sus dedos en la vagina de Hanji mientras seguía lamiéndole el clítoris, ella solo pudo gemir y agarrar de la nuca a Levi acercándole cada vez más a ella, muestra del placer que sentía*

- L-levi... Ah.. para...

- ¿por que quieres que pare ? *sin detenerse*

- Aah... porque... quiero que tu también sientas placer! *apartó a Levi de ella*

- *se limpia parte de los jugos de Hanji de la boca* Yo ya estaba sintiendo placer...

- *le coge de los pantalones y lo tira encima de ella* Pero no de la manera que deberías... *le susurra en el oído que después lamió*

Oh Hanji... No sabes lo que estas haciendo provocandome así. Me quite los pantalones junto con mis boxes, dejando libre mi erección que, debido a mi altura, ya rozaba el sexo de Hanji. Interrumpí a Hanji en plena seducción y la bese como si no hubiera mañana, la deseaba tanto emocional como personalmente. Decidido, agarre mi sexo y lo roce varias veces contra la entrada de Hanji. Oh... esta tan mojada.

- Te va a doler... *mirándola a los ojos*

- Hazlo... se que seras bueno conmigo... *le besa dulcemente*

Con aquellas palabras y aquel beso, me decidí totalmente. Amo a Hanji, la amo... *introduce la punta de su pene en la vagina de Hanji* la amo tanto... *muy lentamente lo acaba introduciendo del todo*

-Aah! *gime Hanji de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo*

- ¿estas bien? ¿te a dolido? *cogiéndola de la mejilla*

- *niega con la cabeza* apenas... pero ahora no seas bruto! *le mira burlona*

- No voy a serlo... No en nuestra primera vez...

- ¿Nuestra? ¿Tambien eres virgen Levi? *sorprendida*

- No, ya no... *le da un pequeño beso* acabo de perder la virginidad con la mujer que amo...

- *se ríe* me alegro de que así sea...

- ¿me puedo mover? *besa el cuello de Hanji*

- *mueve sus caderas en señal de afirmación*

Tras ese gesto, todo empezó. No podía parar de moverme. Hanji estaba tan apretada... tan húmeda... Dios... nunca he sentido tanto placer, tanta ansiedad... Me encanta... Empece a moverme un poco más rápido impulsado por el deseo, solo espero que a Hanji no le este doliendo. Ah... iba a llegar al clímax pronto...

- Hanji... *le susurra al oído*

- ¿Qué? ah... hm.. *gime*

- Estoy a punto de...

- Hazlo... yo también estoy apunto... *lo abraza apegandolo más a ella*

Solo puedo cumplir ordenes, y más si son de Hanji. Con un par de embestidas más llegue al clímax junto con Hanji, que gritó desesperada al terminar. Con un movimiento rápido la saque y me tumbe a su lado. Con tanto movimiento la cama estaba echa un asco.

- Tch... mira lo que me has echo hacer... *la abraza, quedando por encima de ella*

- huhuhu... *ríe*

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora eres más alto... Ja! *suelta una carcajada y lo abraza también* te amo enano...

Pense en golpearle cuando me dijo enano... Pero esas palabras, "te amo" me lo impidieron.

- Yo también te amo... *besa su frente* Feliz San Valentin...

- Feliz San Valentin.


End file.
